Scalloped Hammerhead
, |type = Large Marine Life |length = 13ft (4m) |appearance = A large brown shark with a pale stomach, low-slung jaw, and distinctive rounded rectangular head shape resembling a hammer. |location = Rock Bluff |location2 = * Ciceros Strait * Valka Castle |time = Day and night |forms = Adult only }}The scalloped hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini), also known as the hammerhead shark, is a species of shark found in both and . Scalloped hammerheads, alongside other species of hammerhead, are known for their distinctively shaped head, which aids them in hunting. Notebook Description "Named for its distinctive head, which protrudes to the left and right. Its eyes and nostrils are at the very end of each side and it is said to have heightened senses of smell and sight. Its unique shape also acts like a rudder, giving it the ability to turn sharply. It dislikes the noise of divers' exhaled bubbles and generally will not approach them, but this does not mean there is no risk of attack and caution is necessary." Location Scalloped hammerheads can be found in rocky areas; in particular, Rock Bluff hosts several hammerheads. During the day, scalloped hammerheads can be found in Ciceros Strait around coordinates E-1 and E-2, in the North Canyon, H-1, G-5, and G-7. At night, a group can be found near Amphitrite's Sanctuary at C-5, replacing that area's resident group of manta rays. Behavior These large creatures are not harmful to the player. They can be found swimming about in relatively tight schools, being the only species of shark in either game known to perform such behavior. Notes * This is one of Jean-Eric's favorite creatures. Real-Life Information * Hammerhead sharks are the only species of shark that are known to school, a trait demonstrated in both games. * Nine species of hammerhead sharks are currently known to exist, of which only one (the great hammerhead, Sphyrna mokorran) is recorded as behaving aggressively towards humans. * The distinctive heads of these sharks serve two very useful purposes that aides them in hunting: ** Their eyes, located on the ends of either side of their head, combined with their powerful eyesight, allows them 360° vision, aiding visibility greatly. ** Their head shape amplifies the sensory ability of their ampullae of Lorenzini, special jelly-filled electroreceptors that all sharks possess which aides them in detecting prey through electromagnetic fields emitted by all creatures. * Anchor, one of Bruce's friends in the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo, is a scalloped hammerhead. The other friend, Chum, is a shortfin mako. * The majority of hammerheads are now endangered due to overfishing, though they remain abundant in certain areas such as around New Zealand. Gallery collision.png|Hammerhead collision. scalloped hammer head 1.jpg Scalloped Hammerhead.jpg scalloped hammer head 2.jpg scalloped hammer head 4.jpg P9830898.JPG P9860228.JPG P9910856.jpg P9910853.jpg P9860202.jpg P1330542.JPG Scalloped Hammerhead Pair (EO1, Night).png|A pair of scalloped hammerheads, at night, as seen in the first game. Category:Creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Sharks Category:Jean-Eric's Favorite Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Valka Castle Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Fish Category:Chondrichthyes